


sunshine (l.s.) - a short story a.u.

by liliette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, Weirdness, cross dressing, flowercrown!harry, flowercrowns, zayns a scary man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: harry is a bundle of sunshine. louis's sunshine.warnings: smut, cross-dressing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks ass i've checked it multiple times, and i think it's decent. inform me of any errors. thanks chill.dren. i wrote like half of this when i was twelve, and it literally took me two years to write because i'm slow, and i'm nearly done. updates every week because i like to keep my readers waiting even though i'm done with most of the chapters.

the whispering hadn't bothered harry for a long time now. all the looks he got; some disgusted, some curious. he didn't care about people pointing at him. he didn't mind the negative things people often spoke about him.

harry liked to be himself. harry loved dressing in clothes that most boys wouldn't wear. he enjoyed being flamboyant and wearing skirts, skinny jeans, or floral prints. it was part of who he was, and he was in fact proud of it. he was proud of the flower crown resting on his head, despite the fact that the flowers were slightly wilted. he carried on singing his silly songs, some of them made up, and he continued to keep his head high and the dimpled smile shining. no one had bothered to bully him in years, despite the fact that people constantly talked behind his back. his bright, calm, attitude fended the haters, and they had slowly retracted their shoving to glowering glares and continuous hissing.

when harry skipped into his summer, all done with uni, he heard a distant noise of a truck. as the truck came into view, he realised it was a moving van, with UHAUL printed on the top. harry grinned gloriously at the sight of a new neighbour. sure, he had three friends, but they were hardly around to spend enough time with him. niall, liam, and zayn actually dedicated plenty of their time to accompany him, but it wasn't enough, according to harry. so when a boy around his age stepped out of the car behind the van, he beamed, dimples popping out. the boy's eyes were so blue, even from far away. harry watched ecstatically as the stranger began unloading boxes from the car, and a woman and a man, the boy's parents, harry presumed, emptied out the van.

harry immediately sprang out the door, black skinny jeans enveloping his legs, and a white t-shirt over his chest. of course, his usual flowercrown was placed on his head, much like an angel's halo. he danced whilst sprinting toward the newcomer, waving profusely.

the boy rolled his eyes, but called, 'someone's excited, eh? hi curly. i'm pretty sure i'm moving into the house next to yours. what's your name?'

harry squealed at the boy's warm attitude. 'i'm harry! what about you, lovely?'

'oh, call me that again and you'll receive a blow right there in your face. my name's louis.'

'louis!' harry cried, spinning in a circle. 'lewis?' he then questioned.

louis grimaced. 'just louis. louis tomlinson. curly, this box is quite heavy. just lemme get in the house, will you? we can chat later.'

harry huffed. 'i'll help you move the boxes,' he offered, determined to get to know his new neighbour.

louis shrugged. 'don't see a problem in that. harold, you can take anything except that box labelled "personal". got it?'

harry was shocked that louis didn't wave off his offer to help, like most generous people would have, but nevertheless, he nodded eagerly, sauntering towards the car.

'boobear, who's that nice lad? is he helping us move? he doesn't have to, you know.' louis's mother, jay, walked over, a large box cradled in her arms. she seemed unperturbed by harry's flowercrown.

'he volunteered,' louis laughed, 'and it seems a pity to say no. his name is harry. i'm his new neighbour.'

'he seems so sweet. i'm glad you're in good hands in this neighbourhood,' jay smiled. then her eyes filled with tears. 'i can't believe you won't be living with us anymore. the girls will miss you so much, especially lottie! london had better be treating you will, otherwise you're welcome to move back into our home.'

'mum, relax,' louis grinned. 'i'm going to be okay.' despite the fact he was twenty-four, louis had never lived alone before. he was always close to his family and had lived with them all his life, so it was a new experience for louis to be living alone.

'i know you are, baby,' jay replied as they stumbled through the door. 'i'm just going to miss you so much.'

'aww, mum, i'll miss you too,' louis responded, pulling jay into a one-armed hug. he set the box down on the counter in the kitchen, sighing in content as he surveyed the large room. he couldn't believe the whole house was going to be his. all his.

just then, louis's stepfather came whistling into the room. he slapped a hand on louis's shoulder, using the other to fist-bump him. 'great choice, louis,' he grinned at him.

'thanks, dan.'

louis felt a large smile tug at his lips when harry bounded in without knocking, three large boxes piled on top of each other in his hands.

'oh, hi there! are you louis's parents?' harry queried cheerfully, noticing jay and dan.

'i'm louis's mum, and that's dan, his stepdad,' answered jay, smiling back just as equally. she reached out a hand and shook harry's. 'thank you for the help. we really appreciate it.'

'no problem! anything to get to know people better!' harry beamed, setting down the box. 'so, are you staying with louis, or are you just helping him move?' either way, he didn't mind. harry could tell just by their faces that they were lovely people.

'we're actually just helping lou,' said dan, exiting the house to bring in some more boxes.

'first time living alone,' added jay, earning a slight shove from louis.

'mum, he didn't need to know that,' louis hissed into jay's ear.

jay just grinned and rolled her eyes.

harry clasped his hands together and bounded towards the door. 'i'm so ready to move some more boxes!' he chirped.

'i'm not,' louis muttered, but he beamed nevertheless, because harry's attitude had such a strange yet pleasant effect on people. he joined harry by the doorway, trying to keep up with harry's eager and long strides.

'well, at least after we take them all in, we can sit down and have a long conversation!' harry offered.

'sure.' louis played it nonchalant, but the truth was, he just couldn't stop smiling and feeling ecstatic inside.

jay and dan took a quick liking to harry, marvelling at his brightness and generosity. they chatted with him willingly whilst he blabbered on about random topics such as cats, flowers, and the sun.

half an hour later, after dan had said, 'bye bud, have a good time! we'll miss you lots!' and louis's mum had kissed him goodbye, harry found himself seated across louis in the smooth mahogany chairs surrounding the oakwood table. harry, however, couldn't keep still in his chair, and kept squirming with anticipation, throwing loads of questions at an overwhelmed louis.

'six siblings,' louis was informing harry. 'oldest is charlotte, she likes to be called lottie. she's in uni. next is félicité, also in uni. we call her fizzy. then there's the twins, phoebe and daisy. they're twelve. and finally, ernest and doris. we've got a fertile bunch, the lot.'

'wow!' harry exclaimed. 'you've got soooo many siblings! i'd love to meet them! i've got one. gemma. she hates me!'

'oh, er, i'm sorry,' louis offered.

harry threw his head back laughing. 'no, it's just banter, don't worry louis. she taught me how to use a tampon when i was twelve. twelve! can you imagine a poor, innocent child being tormented like that? she fooled me into thinking i'd get my period, and i even bought pads at the store, louis. waiting for it to come. and it never did. i was so gullible.'

louis chuckled and reached across to ruffle harry's curls. 'so gullible,' he agreed. 'that's quite alright, sunshine.'

'sunshine?' harry questioned.

'yeah, you remind me a lot of sunshine. you're just so happy and, you know. your smile radiates.'

harry beamed even more.

'hey, look at that fat cat out there! wow. so bloody adorable!' louis pointed.

'where?' harry swivelled around in his seat. louis had learned quickly that harry was in love with cats, and lived off them.

'ha! gullible boy. hey, it's fun to say. that fat cat. that fat cat.'

harry started mimicking louis and they two were soon in fits of giggles, breathing heavily, teaching each other tongue twisters and trying to say them fast.

'louis, what are your hobbies?' harry queried after they had stopped laughing.

'well, i like to sing and play the piano, mostly. i also love footie. not to brag, but... i'm the best at it.' harry giggled slightly. 'hmm, i also do enjoy a bit of baking, 'specially with my mum. but, mind you, i can't bake or cook. when i try, i end up cooking myself, and then i get served as dinner,' louis finished seriously. 'i guess i'll just live off of frozen foods at the supermarket.'

'louis! no!' harry scolded. 'that's so unhealthy! if you can't cook, you can't live. just come over and i'll cook for you.'

'thanks harold! that would be wonderful, if you don't mind.'

'it would be wonderful!' harry agreed. 'alright, so i have an eating schedule. ten a.m. is breakfast, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6:01 p.m. got it?'

'i doubt i can wake up at ten, but alright. why 6:01, curly?'

'dunno, i just like it,' harry shrugged.

'you're strange,' louis stated, but there was some kind of fondness visible in his eyes. harry, being oblivious, obviously couldn't see it. he just hummed in agreement.

'harold—'

'it's harry.'

'too bad. harold. harold i don't know your last name.'

'it's styles,' harry informed him.

'wow. that's sick! sounds like a superstar name. by the way, i love your flowercrown. could you teach me how to make them?'

'oh really? thank you!' harry exclaimed eagerly. 'of course i will!'

'why do you wear them though?' louis questioned curiously, not meaning any offence. 'i hope that doesn't sound judgemental. i'm just wondering.'

'i just like them. they're pretty,' harry responded energetically.

'pretty like you,' louis wanted to say, but instead, he just nodded. 'you're so sweet, sunshine," he told him. 'and bright.'

harry laughed happily. 'thanks lou! nothing ever really gets me down.'

"you're special," louis said.

a blush rose to harry's cheeks. he felt a bit trapped by louis's stare, yet strangely comfortable.

'you're really quite something,' louis whispered.

'thank you,' harry said again, unsure of what to say. because louis's words had shivers running down his spine and sparks piercing his skin.

harry cast his mind around for a topic. usually, he would talk for ages about absolute random rubbish, but louis had completely flustered him and he didn't even know what to do. so he brought out his only talent: joke-telling.

'hey, do you want to hear a joke about cats?' harry blurted out.

'no!' louis exclaimed immediately.

'you've got to be kitten me,' harry replied, and burst into a fit of giggles. louis just shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. the joke wasn't even funny, but something about harry just made him want to laugh.

'you're terrible,' louis said, still smiling.

harry frowned and pouted. 'hey, it was funny — wasn't it?'

'sure it was sunshine.'

and harry wouldn't lie — butterflies did flutter in his stomach whenever louis called him 'sunshine.'

'i'm scared of pussies,' louis admitted.

'how?!' harry frowned. 'they're so cute.'

louis nearly snorted laughing. 'i'm gay,' he stated proudly.

'ohhh!' harry started laughing. 'me too! you're so dirty, lou.'

'you're gay too?' louis asked, confused about how harry could be so nonchalant.

'yeah,' harry said, grinning.

'cool.'

harry nodded cheerily, proud to admit his sexuality. it had never bothered him, and he didn't understand why some people called others 'fags' because of their orientations. it disgusted him that there was still a lot of hate going around in 2016. and he told louis so.

louis decided, whilst harry rambled on about the topic of discrimination, that harry was a thoughtful, heartfelt, happy baby kitten. and it sounded so wrong, but it was so right. harry was never afraid to express his opinions, and if he did, he always put it in a strange, dorky, sophisticated yet charming way.

by the end of the day, many jokes and chats later, louis had discovered that harry was 22-year old baby, almost three years younger than him. and louis also found out that harry was a dork. a very big dork. and louis loved it.

-

the next day, louis went over to harry's at exactly a minute before noon, which was the time harry would start eating lunch. they started up a conversation over some eggplant parmigiana, which, despite his hate for all vegetables besides carrots, louis strangely did not mind.

'okay, so once,' louis was saying, 'i was sitting next to an old lady on the bus. and you wouldn't believe it! i _casually_ —' harry rolled his eyes '—yeah _casually_ , glanced at her phone, because some strange music was coming out of it. and it turned out to be the dora the explorer theme song! i couldn't help but ask, why the dora the explorer theme song was playing on her phone, and why she looked like she enjoyed it. because, you see, there weren't any younger children sitting near us.'

'louis!' harry cried out, smacking louis's arm.

'shh, harold. let me continue. when she turned to me, i nearly puked up that bag of banana and kale crisps i had that morning. well, they were already making me sick anyways. but her face was the most hideous face i've ever seen. her tooth had some sort of fly crawling up it, and the wrinkles on her face were deeper than my sister can take her boyfriend's dick. it was crazy, harold. then she ripped off her face — yes, as it turns out, her face has two layers, and thank goodness, because i don't like to judge people off their appearances. but still, the second layer of her face stunk quite a bit — she probably hadn't showered in weeks. and she told me that the dora the explorer theme song was her favourite song. at least, that's what i think she told me. i wasn't sure, because as soon as she opened her mouth, i was hit by a rotten stench of expired milk and maybe some rotten, raw fish. it was so disgusting, i swear. by the way, she looked pretty rich, so i'm sure she wasn't homeless. therefore, i had the right to judge.'

harry was repeatedly smacking louis's tattooed left arm now, because louis was being such a dick, but a funny dick. and he couldn't stop laughing, each laugh coming in between short gasps.

after harry had caught his breath, he told louis, 'we're going to be great friends. forever.'

'sounds alright, sunshine,' louis beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

the first time louis kissed harry was when harry had ran to louis's house singing, waving a paycheck from his new job. harry was just so happy and bright; louis couldn't help but grab his baby-smooth cheeks and kiss him smack on the lips. a blush had coated harry's cheeks, and louis quickly ran out the door in quite a hilarious manner. he knew he'd eventually have to go back, since it was his own house he'd left, but he hummed merrily whilst sauntering down the sidewalk, admiring the vibrant flowers and the faint noise of the birds chirping in the autumn air. no, louis wasn't embarrassed that he'd kissed harry. he knew that harry liked him. it was quite obvious, but harry was under the impression he was being sneaky when he goggled at louis like a guppy fish.

louis spotted a beautiful bed of roses on a neighbour's yard, and he decided to be daring and live a little. he plucked a yellow rose, a red rose, and a pink rose with his bare fingers, yelping as the thorns pierced throw his skin. louis dug around his pockets and found a plastic knife from lunch. he smirked and sliced the thorns off the roses, leaving them there in his neighbour's yard. louis grinned mischievously and ran off.

louis took a long, thin leaf that had fallen down to the ground from a willow tree. he tied it around the three roses, turning it into a bouquet.

when louis headed back to his welcoming house, he found harry paralysed on the doorstep, running a finger over his lips. harry blushed furiously as louis cheerily skipped back to him, the bundle of roses held out in front of him. 'for you, sunshine,' louis said, placing the roses into harry's hands.

'f-for me?' and for once, harry's usual loud self was very shy.

'yeah. do you wanna be my boyfriend?' louis asked casually, whilst his heart was thumping a tattoo inside his chest. he played it nonchalant, but it was the hardest thing to do.

even though louis  _knew_  harry would say yes, his heart was still pounding nonstop as harry's jaw dropped open. harry blinked, once, twice, before nodding and flinging his arms around louis.

'i'd love to,' he breathed, a large smile splitting his face.

and louis let out a laugh. a loud, loud laugh. he took harry's unoccupied hand into his left hand, running down his front steps and onto the sidewalk, twirling his new  _boyfriend_  around.

'we're boyfriends now,' louis grinned, and harry beamed just as equally, jumping up and down. the two of them started dancing with joy, giggling into each other's bodies. they somehow ended up with louis cupping harry's face with his left hand whilst wrapping his right hand around harry's waist, and he slowly leaned in to capture harry's lips with his. the two shared a long, tender, kiss, right there on the sidewalk, with the sun setting, the horizon all different shades of pink, blue, and purple. and something was comforting. maybe it was the warm, spring, breeze. maybe it was the calm chirping of the birds. or maybe it was because they were a couple now, in each other's arms, making out contentedly.

but everything was perfect. and louis and harry were quite okay with that.

-

'niall? how do i look?'

'you look  _phenomeniall_ ,' niall responded cheekily. 'but still, get on my level of hotness. seriously though harold, stop worrying. you'll blow him away for sure.'

'thanks,' harry said, his eyes stinging a bit; he was an extremely emotional person. he embraced niall gratefully. 'you're the best, niall.'

'no prob, mate,' said niall.

and harry did indeed look phenomenal. more than phenomenal, in fact. he had on a rose-coloured skirt paired with his favourite pink dolce & gabbana chiffon blouse. it had cost him a lot of money, but it was completely worth it. harry had done his makeup, a few flicks of eyeliner and glitter-silver eyeshadow, but his lips were their natural red.

niall gave harry a little push. 'come on, haz. i'm your personal chauffeur; i demand that we get there soon. don't want you to be late to your first date with such an important person.'

'let's go then,' said harry, nervously fixing his hair.

'babe, no offence, but your hair will always be greasy, and putting your oily fingers in it will only make matters worse.'

harry shot niall a glare, but complied,taking his bag and giving one last glance in the mirror.

niall tried to keep harry distracted during the drive, but no matter how hard he made harry laugh and no matter how many times he reassured him, harry's knee still bounced incessantly throughout the ride. niall was relieved when they arrived; harry was awfully jittery. he bid harry goodbye and drove away.

louis was already waiting for harry at a table for two. the room was dimly lit, as most romantic restaurants were. he simply gaped at harry for a moment, before shaking himself out of his trance and pulling out harry's chair to help him in.

'you look gorgeous, sunshine,' breathed louis, kissing him on the cheek.

'you do too,' grinned harry, his heart fluttering as he took in louis. his hair was slicked back, his cheekbones prominent, giving him a seductive vibe. he wore a white dress shirt, a few of his tattoos peeking out from underneath his sleeves.

'thank you, sunshine.'

harry smiled happily, scanning the menu.

'all of this looks lovely, lou,' he remarked.

'i know,' murmured louis. 'i already ordered some wine. hope you're okay with that.'

'that's perfect,' replied harry.

harry decided on the french onion soup for starters, whilst louis selected the escargot (harry wrinkled his nose slightly when the plate of snails arrived; he personally wasn't a big fan of slimy squishy things).

the restaurant was by a lake, giving them a nice view of the glistening ice coating the trees and plants. although it was still november, it was already snowing; winter had come early this year. after finishing their meals, louis and harry took to skating on the frozen lake, harry tripping over his large feet many times. every time he slipped on the ice, louis was torn between laughing his head of and helping his sunshine up. harry glared at him, calling him rude, but he was secretly admiring how louis's eyes crinkled up every time he smiled, and his blue eyes were brighter than ever.

giving up on trying to skate freestyle, harry gripped louis's hands tightly, using him to manoeuvre his way around.

louis threw back his head, laughing at harry's struggle, until harry shoved him and they both fell over.

people narrowly avoided skating over the two, swerving left and right to circumvent them.

'ow,' groaned louis, rubbing his head and elbow and rolling his eyes. still laying on the ice, he scooted over to harry and pulled him against him. he was sure a lot of people were staring, but he didn't care; he pulled harry into a fierce kiss.

'clumsy baby,' murmured louis half angrily and half affectionately. 'this is all your fault.'

harry shrugged, his cheeks tinted. 'at least i get a good snog,' he said.

louis snorted, acting all huffy, but for a first date, it was a very ideal date. he decided to kiss his boyfriend some more until harry's lips were bright red. smirking at his work, louis got to his feet almost smoothly, although he slipped once or twice.

'lou,' whined harry. 'can't get up.'

'too bad you suck at skating, harold. it's your problem; take care of it.' and he proceeded to skate a graceful circle around the lake, leaving harry pouting on the ground.

-

there was nothing special about the moment. except, there was, because something had led louis to telling his harry the three words he had been dying to say.

louis was running his fingers through harry's curly hair, harry laying across his lap. he took in all of harry's features; from his beautiful green eyes to his oversized, adorable feet. harry snuggled closer into louis's stomach, and a small spark formed between them. the warmth, the love, the happiness  _—_ just everything combined  _—_ pushed the words out of louis's mouth. there, on the bed, concealed from the mysterious night in the comfort of the house, louis bent down, his mouth against harry's ear, whispering, 'i love you.'

louis waited with baited breath; it had only been three months since the two had started dating, and he wasn't sure if he was coming on too strong.

harry's eyes fluttered open in shock. 'you love me?' he stuttered, and when louis nodded, biting his lip hesitantly, harry broke into a smile. his eyes radiated with happiness and love. his cheeks were plump and flushed. and he told louis, because he had been waiting so long to tell him as well. 'i love you too,' harry responded, voice laced with delight and contentment.

and louis grinned. he grinned so hard he felt like his face might stretch until it broke. but he didn't care. because harry loved him back. and louis could tell that harry genuinely meant it. so he leaned down and kissed harry passionately.

and that was the moment harry realised _._

they weren't just lovers.

they were soulmates.

he didn't know if louis had figured it out yet, but he definitely had.

louis was the other half of harry. whenever louis wasn't around, harry would feel so incomplete and dispirited, despite him being a generally buoyant person. harry felt so connected to louis. it wasn't just romantically. he had never felt so close with someone as he did with louis. harry didn't know how to put it, but he somehow just  _knew._ they were  _destined_  for each other, and they just happened to love each other romantically.

one of louis's hands was cupped gently around the back of harry's head, bringing him up into the kiss, whilst the other one was rubbing uncontrollably against harry's baby fuzz of his cheek. louis nibbled harry's lip gently. harry moaned slightly, which gave louis's tongue access to the insides of harry's mouth.

although louis never wanted to stop, he had to pull back for air. he glanced at harry and admired his swollen, red lips.

'i love you so much, baby. i'm so lucky to have you,' louis told harry. he hesitated for a brief second, then went for it: 'can i make love to you?'

harry nodded eagerly, and louis smiled, pecking his nose. he kissed his way down to harry's thigh; gentle, butterfly kisses that formed electricity between louis's lips and harry's skin. harry's breath was caught up in his throat, unable to get out.

louis slowly unbuttoned harry's pants, pulling them down, revealing harry's  _panties._

'how pretty can you  _get,_ sunshine?!' said louis. 'god, you're so fucking hot.' he used his teeth to remove harry's panties, releasing harry's erection. he then took harry's cropped blouse between his fingers, and harry lifted his arms up, letting louis slide the top off. louis looked over harry, choking slightly in awe.

'you are the most beautiful person i've ever met,' louis whispered, and when harry moved his hands to take off his purple and pink flowercrown, louis shook his head. 'keep it on, sunshine. i love it on you.'

louis then shed his clothes and leaned over harry, attaching his lips to his boyfriend's again. he ran his left hand down harry's chest, and harry felt chilly waves of heat rush over his body.

'have you done this before, haz?' louis asked gently.

'no,' harry answered shyly. he had jacked himself off and fingered himself a couple of times, but he hadn't gone all the way with anybody. that was because he believed in sex with only his perfect match. he had dated but he hadn't found the right person until louis had come along.

'we'll take it slow, love,' louis reassured him. he fetched a bottle of lube. with a tone of concern, he asked, 'are you sure you want this?'

'yes,' harry said desperately, his member still firm on his stomach.

'alright, baby.' louis brushed his lips over harry's whilst lubing up his fingers. 'tell me if you want me to stop.'

louis brought one finger up to harry's entrance, gently and slowly pushing it in, trying not to hurt his lover. harry squeezed his eyes shut at the strange, burning sensation. he sucked in a breath, letting himself adjust to the feeling.

'babe, are you alright?'

harry nodded, gasping as the pleasure overrode the discomfort. 'more,' he whimpered, twisting his head to the side, his eyes still shut.

another finger slipped through harry's entrance.

louis scissored his fingers, prodding around harry's walls, searching for his prostate. when he did, harry jerked suddenly, moaning and writhing uncontrollably.

'harry? baby, look at me,' louis breathed, trying to gain control. harry's eyes opened slowly, and to say that louis was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

harry's pupils had dilated, but louis could discern little flecks of gold and blue in what was left of the green. what louis was seeing contradicted what people said about lust-filled eyes; harry's weren't clouded or darkened. his eyes were the greenest that louis had ever seen them, bright and wide.

'good?' louis prompted.

'so good,' harry confirmed, heaving as his muscles clenched. with shaky movements, his body released the tension that it held. 'please, lou, more.'

louis let a third finger enter, this time, with slight ease.

he curved his fingers, pumping them in and out of harry until harry was whining and tears were forming in his eyes. his entire body was becoming feverish, its colour reddening and heat incessantly spreading everywhere.

' _louis,_ ' he cried. 'please, i _—_ i'm ready.'

the movements of louis's fingers slowed.

'love, are you sure?'

' _yes,_ ' harry half-hissed through gritted teeth.

so louis slicked up his cock, pushing in hesitantly.

harry's back snapped up, and he let out a loud moan.

'lou,' he panted. 'please, move. please.' his eyes squeezed shut; his hands found louis's shoulders and gripped them aggressively. his skin almost stung; the heat radiating off him was so immense. harry twisted his body and gyrated his hips, trying to gain friction.

'baby, so desperate,' louis murmured, thrusting into harry before pulling out and repeating the process.

harry tossed his head back, his lips slightly parted, mascara smeared across his cheekbones. a tear trickled along the right side of his face when louis hit his prostate, and his body convulsed. he let out a loud cry of pleasure.

'harry,' louis groaned out shakily. 'harry  _—_ the things you do to me.'

harry whined in response, clutching at louis in desire and need. louis quickened his pace, and something tugged in harry's stomach as he drew nearer to his orgasm.

harry felt completely out of control and pliant; he let louis take over him, allowed himself to be flung around as he came.

his throat constricted; he gasped and choked as louis continued to thrust into him until a burning hot substance filled him. harry closed his eyes as his cock jerked, the aftershocks hitting him hard.

louis pulled out of harry, immediately lugging harry into his arms. harry settled in his grasps and felt kisses being pressed all over him, affectionate and chaste.

'you alright, darling?'

'mmm,' harry managed to get out. 'perfect.' he hummed with satisfaction, snuggling into louis's body.

fingers combed through his hair before adjusting the position of his flowercrown.

'i love you,' louis murmured, nuzzling his nose into harry's bed of curls.

harry's stomach clenched at how  _warm_ the words made him, and he wondered if it was healthy experiencing emotions as passionate as his.

'i love you too,' harry whispered in return, pushing his back into louis's chest.

louis draped his left arm around his waist, lethargically running his hand up the skin of harry's hipbone. his other arm was still wrapped around harry's chest.

the sensation tickled, but harry was too worn out to laugh. the most he was capable of was a small smile.

harry's eyes were drooped close; he let louis caress his skin and plant kisses to his ear.

'i can't believe you're real,' were the last words he heard before he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if zouis were a thing, who would top? zayn or lou?


	3. three

jay had passed. both of them saw it coming; she was fighting a losing battle against leukaemia. harry had to force feed louis his meals, but louis tasted nothing but the salt from his tears. all louis could see was blurry motion; all he could touch was warm arms being wrapped around him; all he could feel was numbness. harry had called in sick from work and explained the situation to louis's boss. she had completely understood and opted for him to stay in as long as he wanted to.

harry was having a hard time staying strong and taking care of louis. johannah had considered harry her own; having her gone was the hardest thing. she was such an angel. she had the kindest, most loving heart.

harry tried not to cry. he tried to smile like jay always did, like he always did. but it was so difficult, not only thinking about how he'd never see that caring face again, but also seeing louis's eyes never dry.

he hardly let go of louis; just hugged him and kissed him every day. barely any words were spoken, until a month after the heartbreak. louis turned around to face harry, capturing his lips into a kiss.

louis then began to sing softly, intertwining his fingers with harry's.

' _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_ ' louis sang. ' _you make me happy when skies are grey._ '

he let out a watery laugh, using his spare hand to stroke some of harry's curls away from his green eyes.

' _you'll never know, dear, how much i love you._ ' he kissed harry's shoulder; the two of them smiling and crying.

' _please don't take my sunshine away,_ ' he mumbled into harry's skin.

-

they were healing. louis was healing, and that's all that mattered to harry. in march of the new year, their expenses were in need to be paid, and they were running low on money. harry had borrowed a lot of money from his mother, anne, and had to work a few extra shifts at the bakery in order to pay the bills.

louis finally went back to work, his colleagues full-on supporting him and making sure he was okay.

it was a friday. harry called louis, telling him he wouldn't be home until after dinner time and suggesting that he order take-out. instead, louis ordered a few flowers from the florist while cooking his boyfriend dinner.

the best he could do was make mozzarella-stuffed chicken breasts wrapped in prosciutto cotto with a side of mashed potatoes. it wasn't the ideal romantic meal, but it was good enough.

louis dimmed the lights and managed to light a few candles without catching on fire. he set down two plates of chicken and two glasses of rosé champagne on the table, topping it off by sprinkling a few rose petals.

at precisely six p.m., harry walked in, and louis rushed to the door to present him with a bouquet of assorted flowers.

harry immediately beamed at the sight of the ocean-blue eyes that greeted his. louis offered him the bouquet as harry undid his bun, letting his now-long curls fall gracefully into place.

harry took the flowers and joyously leaned in for a kiss.

'lou, what are you doing?' he asked happily, taking in the smell of chicken and the candle-lit room.

'darling,' louis said, brushing his lips over his boyfriend's neck, 'i just love you so much, and i just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me since mum passed.'

harry didn't reply with words, just responded by smiling and taking louis's hand into his.

'i love you,' he declared.

'i love you more than anything, sunshine.'

-

'lou-lou!' harry bounded towards louis, a smile radiating off his face.

'sunshine! don't call me that, please,' louis said with distaste, although his eyes were crinkled into a smile. he wrapped his arms around harry's waist, tugging him into an embrace. 'what is it that's got you so hyped up, love?'

'i found a place!' harry nearly shouted, despite his mouth being only a few centimetres away from louis's ear.

'a place?' louis questioned, lifting a brow.

'yeah, in the middle of the woods near the park!'

'what on earth were you doing in the woods, young harold? you could get bugs,' louis said, brushing off imaginary dust from harry's body.

harry sheepishly grinned. 'you know how i took zayn's cat to the park. well, paulo wanted to go to the place, and who was i to say no? so i went into the woods after him, and louis, it's so  _gorgeous,_ you've got to see it. paulo's sleeping right now; hopefully he doesn't wake and go wandering off.' seeing louis's shocked and concerned face, harry added, 'don't worry. he's a good cat. he won't go, i swear.'

'take me to your damned so-called place, sunshine, before zayn sues us for losing his cat.'

so harry took louis's hand and bounded towards the direction of the park.

'it's so pretty!' he rambled. 'almost as gorgeous as you, lou.'

surprisingly, louis flushed.

they entered the woods, louis swatting at bugs, ending up with twenty mosquito bites before they reached a clearing where paulo was dozing blissfully on a rock.

'wow, harold. but honestly, thank god paulo's still asleep; you know how zayn gets,' said louis, glancing at his surroundings. a different array of flowers were blooming all around him, and the trees secluded the area.

'i know,' harry said happily. 'look, i even made paulo a flowercrown!'

he pointed to the little circle of flowers resting on paulo's head, and louis's demeanour couldn't help but soften up at the sight.

'i was planning to make zayn one in case paulo ran away,' harry explained.

'love, i don't think making zayn a flowercrown would lighten up his mood.'

'but it would lighten up mine!' said harry joyously.

'you're always happy,' louis said.

'well, yeah, but still. zayn is a scary man. sometimes.'

louis scoffed. 'scary? watch me take him down.'

'oh yeah, you're definitely the scariest, you shorty,' snickered harry.

'i could destroy you in a second,' snarled louis, sucking on harry's neck until it hurt and tugging harry's skirt and panties down.

'louis! we're in a public place!' exclaimed harry, mortified.

'there's no one here,' pointed out louis, attacking harry's neck again, a little saliva sliding down the skin. harry moaned, bucking up into louis a little.

'wait, no! paulo's right there!' gasped harry, trying to gain control.

'paulo's sleeping,' said louis, not sparing the cat a second glance; he frankly didn't care. he would scar anyone if it meant he could fuck harry.

he grabbed harry's crotch with one hand while the other squeezed harry's bum and a finger slid down his crack.

'louis!' harry tried to reprimand, but it was no use; his hips betrayed him by grinding into louis's.

louis merely smirked, rubbing his finger against harry's hole, desperately trying to think of an alternative for the lube they did not have currently. he was currently regretting his life choices. why didn't he carry lube in his back pocket?

harry let out a moan, and louis quickly stuffed a few fingers into his mouth. harry clamped down on them, lapping at them.

'hush, sweetheart, unless you wanna wake paulo.'

but louis was trying to hold in a moan of his own; harry's lips were so soft against his fingers, his mouth warm and inviting, his tongue smooth, his walls velvety.

'fuck, harry,' murmured louis, taking his hand out of harry's mouth.

'no swearing around the cat,' scolded harry, but he was cut off as one of louis's spit-covered fingers penetrated his hole.

'oh my god, lou,' harry gasped.

'tell me what you want, baby,' louis said.

'i want you to, ugh, stop,' moaned harry, gripping louis's biceps as the finger curved, 'because, this is, highly inappropriate, oh, paulo's right there  _—_  YES, RIGHT THERE, LOUIS! no! paulo's right there, we're scarring him, we're in public, please, stop.'

'really?' louis said, eyebrows raised. 'you want to stop? because this,' he stroked a hand up harry's cock, 'says otherwise.'

harry buried his face into louis's neck, his cheeks flaming as he squirmed, his erection swelling.

'babe, you're so riled up. is it because we're in a public place? like the idea that other people might catch us? how would you like it if they saw me fucking you until you come?'

'ye _—no!_ NO, LOUIS. no, it's bad, so bad...' _  
_

'oh, but you like being bad, harry,' louis said, adding another finger, whilst his other hand trailed from harry's waist to his arse. he slapped a cheek at the same time he slid a third finger in, feeling the skin heat up.

harry jerked forward a little, gasping. louis twisted his fingers around a little more, spanking harry as he did so.

'lou,' whined harry, sounding wrecked.

louis pulled his fingers out and forced harry onto his knees.

'suck,' he commanded, and harry obliged, deepthroating louis until his eyes watered. louis pushed himself farther into harry's mouth.

harry moaned around louis's cock, the vibrations causing louis to shiver.

louis pulled out before he could come and lay harry on the grass. he brought harry's legs up over his shoulders before thrusting in, a loud moan emitting from harry.

louis had forgotten paulo existed until something furry that wasn't harry's body brushed against him. he nearly shrieked.

'oh my god, shit, GO AWAY PAULO!' he shouted.

'PAULO, SHIT LOUIS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING? WE'RE FUCKING IN FRONT OF ZAYN'S CAT, SHIT, OH MY GOD,' harry said, frantically trying to pull himself up with louis buried inside him.

'okay, babe, don't tell me not to swear in front of the cat when that's exactly what you're doing. shoo, paulo! if you wanna enjoy the show, please kindly sit on the rock; we don't need your cat hairs involved in our fucking.'

paulo mewed, looking slightly disgruntled as he stalked towards a tree.

louis hurriedly went back to fucking harry, who couldn't move, the pleasure overriding his panic. louis hit his prostate multiple times before harry came, unwillingly moaning as some of his come hit his chin. louis released inside of harry, who relished in the feeling of being full and having something inside him.

'shit, louis, fuck you,' said harry.

'no, actually, i believe it was me who was fucking you.'

'shut up, you utter dickhead. we just fucked in front of zayn's cat, oh my god!' and harry began to cry. 'i'm such a bad person! i can't believe i had sex in front of an animal!'

'oh, do shut it, lovely. you enjoyed every second of that.' louis pulled out of harry, his come leaking out of harry's hole slightly.

louis quickly stuffed a finger in to keep his come inside the hole, and harry stifled a moan, trying to sit up.

'now, not a word to zayn about this, understand harold? i don't care how guilty you feel. he will fucking murder me.'

'i thought you said you were stronger than him,' giggled harry.

'uh, well, yeah. but, zayn. you know. he's zayn. but i'm louis. i'm better. but still. he's zayn.'

'you just won't admit you're scared of him,' harry snickered.

'no, shut up, young harold. don't talk about things you don't understand.' he wriggled his finger inside harry. 'or this might happen,' he smirked as harry let out a strangled breath.

'THIS IS BAD! stop it louis. get up, get up! let me get up!'

instead, louis, ensuring that paulo was a safe distance from them, dropped to his knees and began to lick at harry's red hole.

'oh, lou! you have to stop that oh my god _—_ '

but louis just continued, sucking a little and nibbling at harry's rim before dipping his tongue in.

'fuck! louis, we don't have time  _—_ oh  _god, there_ _—_ no, stop!'

harry groaned, giving in and lying back down limply, letting louis abuse his hole as he moaned.

louis had licked all the come out of harry's hole before harry came.

'gotta clean up now,' smirked louis. 'look at you, all wrecked. darling, there's come all over your blouse. zayn will definitely know what happened. and he'll kill you because i'll tell him you were masturbating in front of his cat.'

'THAT'S NOT FAIR!' cried harry. 'THIS WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! if you hadn't decided to just  _— you know,_ in the park, it would've been perfectly fine.'

'i don't play fair, sunshine,' said louis snidely. 

louis ended up telling zayn that harry got sick ('what?! paulo wasn't infected, right?' zayn said, and louis rolled his eyes) because he stayed at his 'place', looking too sexed up to give paulo back. and after leaving zayn with his scarred cat, louis and harry both breathed sighs of relief.

-

more than a year had passed since harry had bounded out his extravagant london home to greet his new blue-eyed neighbour. louis and harry were practically living together in both houses; half of louis's clothes were in harry's house and half of harry's were in louis's. louis and harry were so in love with each other that they spent every spare second cuddling, having sex, or being as physically close as they could get.

so that was how harry found his peppy self crying like the sap he was to  _love actually_ on a lazy saturday. he was curled up in a ball, his head of curls resting on louis's chest, the purple flowercrown sitting on the glass table in front of them.

'ridiculous,' louis was saying, opening a bag of walkers' crisps. 'these are only half-full. honestly, who do these people think they are, filling these only halfway?'

'dunno,' murmured harry, his eyes focused on the screen as louis chomped away on his snack. he didn't bother to offer one to harry; he knew harry despised unhealthy things.

after he was done, he threw the bag onto the ground, dusting his hands onto the ground.

'lou, you're gonna clean that later, you know,' murmured harry.

'you know i won't, love.'

louis tucked his slightly scruffy chin into harry's hair, nuzzling it gently, his arms securing harry's waist. to be honest, he couldn't pay attention to this overrated movie harry had pleaded him to watch at least 100 times. he hated romance films, but it was  _harry_ , for god's sake, so louis had reluctantly sighed and nodded after hearing harry's whimpers and endless begging.

louis heard a sniff from the larger boy in his lap. he cooed, acknowledging harry's small sniffles. harry always cried during movies, even during  _bambi_. louis found it rather cute, so he voiced that thought out loud, claiming, 'you're so adorable, baby.'

harry blushed and grinned a little. he turned to give louis a chaste kiss, and these kisses were the ones that turned them on the most; the ones filled with love and affection, the ones their hearts were poured into.

louis's lips grazed over harry's. the latter's warm breath hit louis's in short pants, the shared air in between their mouths moist.

the movie was forgotten; neither of the boys noticed when it came to an end. louis was slowly making love to harry; each small touch, such as running a single finger down a back, sparked electricity and a moan. their bodies were turning red from the heat. louis kissed harry all over, mumbling how much he loved him, and it didn't take them long to reach their climax; harry coming first before louis filled him up with his seed.

and when they lay there once they were finished, their bodies pressed together, harry just watched louis. he watched louis close his eyes and sleep, watched the way his eyelashes fluttered and reflected light. he marvelled at louis's highlighted cheekbones, the rough stubble that contrasted against his smooth skin, and his slightly now-reddened lips. he didn't think he could love anyone more.

yes, rough sex was hot. but harry and louis preferred emotion, as true love could turn them on more.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was crap but trust me it gets crappier lmao


	4. four

**italics are flashbacks i'm sorry if it bothers you also i'm sorry i didn't know what to put here but it's all new and good so yah. ohkay so i don't feel like editing and revising my whole book bc i'm gonna cringe.**

louis would be lying if he said he'd been planning it for weeks, because he hadn't.

it was an on-the-spot choice, like most of harry's and louis's decisions were.

he wanted to marry harry.

it was lucky he had the right paraphernalia, since the occasion wasn't even special.

'have you ever been told,' louis was saying to harry, 'how beautiful you are?'

'i believe i have,' replied harry, grinning slightly cockily. 'by you, of course.'

the flowercrown was knocked lopsided as louis ran his fingers through harry's hair, bringing his face so close that they weren't sure whose breath was whose. but louis didn't kiss harry. he just let his mouth ghost over harry's, their mouths barely touching. louis then began to kiss down harry's neck to his collarbone, where the strap of harry's tank top was slightly off-centre, and rested his lips on the smooth skin.

he could feel harry's smile; his mascara-coated eyelashes fluttering shut; his little sighs of contentment.

'harry,' louis said, and took a deep breath before dropping down on both knees. he pulled out a half-eaten ring pop out of his pocket, unwrapping the plastic around it.

harry's eyes went wide, but a smile still played at his lips.

louis didn't have a speech prepared, but he did have one in mind. it was simple but effective, and it wasn't a marriage proposal; louis would save that for later.

'harold weirdass baby sunshine edward styles, i love you so much. more than anything. you are my sunshine. the love of my life. you light up my world. will you be mine and marry me? i'll officially propose later.'

harry threw his arms around louis's neck, kissing him sloppily and wetly.

'already yours, and why would i say no?'

louis shrugged, and harry laughed and laughed. what a strange person louis was. what a strange proposal that was.

-

_'explain this. now.'_

_zayn's face was contorted into a wrathful glare, his voice dripping with venom and his arms crossed against his chest._

_he was looking around at the mess of what he called home, fuming at the two boys with red faces, swollen lips, and bite marks. their clothes were tattered and thrown across the floor. louis was frantically buttoning up his trousers whilst harry pulled up his skirt._

_'i fucking left you to babysit my cat, not wreck the house. and this isn't a bar or a club or a bathroom or a whatever the hell you fuck on. this is MY HOUSE.'_

_'zayn—i can explain,' louis said sheepishly._

_'i know you fucked, no need to explain,' zayn sniffed, rubbing his eyes until they started to turn red with stress. 'but couldn't you at least wait? you just had to go and do it in MY HOUSE, in front of poor, innocent, paulo!'_

_the orange tabby mewed in agreement, swishing his tail whilst slinking out from behind the bookshelf._

_harry was gripping louis's arm, as if paulo the cat were going to rat them out._

_louis sighed. 'we didn't fuck, zayn. paulo scratched me,' he complained, motioning to the bright red scratch marks on his back. 'harold tried to get him off, and we all got into a fight.'_

_zayn snorted. unbelievable. not only did the two have the audacity to start messing around in his house, but they also had the nerve to lie straight to his face!_

_zayn scrunched up his face at a white stain on the couch. 'care to explain that?' he queried spitefully, motioning towards the white spot._

_'oh, erm, paulo spilled yoghurt,' harry stuttered, deciding to go along with louis's absurd story._

_'so, you threw the yoghurt away but didn't clean the stain?' zayn said, shaking his head._

_'uh, well, we were going to...' muttered louis._

_zayn threw them a death glare, signalling that he didn't buy any of their shit, that he wanted them out at that instance, before he put a shoe up harry's burning red asshole and before he shoved his cat down louis's throat._

_'well, this wasn't the first time we fucked in front of paulo,' muttered louis, but zayn had heard him._

_'WHAT?!' zayn's voice boomed._

_the couple scuffled around, hastily picking up their clothing and running out the door as zayn threw a pink flip flop at them._

_he groaned at the mess he had to clean up and scooped paulo into his arms._

_the cat purred and snuggled against him, clearly mortified by what he had seen._

_after zayn had gotten his beauty sleep, he hired a maid, who cleaned up the mess in an unenthusiastic manner._

_the next time louis and harry knocked on his door, zayn opened it, sprayed graffiti paint into their shocked faces, and slammed the door._

_he was never letting them back in._

_\--_

_'don't you fucking dare, harold.'_

_'lou, you called it greasy,' harry whined._

_'that doesn't mean i don't love your hair,' louis countered. 'please, harold. i'm begging you. this is a terrible decision.'_

_he cupped his nose with his hand, avoiding the sickening fumes of the hair salon._

_harry frowned. 'you said you'd support me no matter what.'_

_'i did,' louis admitted, 'but i one-hundred percent do not support you in cutting your gorgeous locks.'_

_'you LIAR!' shouted harry. 'don't tell me misleading things if you don't mean them.'_

_'call me a liar, harold, or anything you want, really. i know you love me and i know that i won't change my mind. you are not cutting your hair.'_

_'don't tell me what to do!' harry retorted._

_'you seem to enjoy it when i boss you around in bed,' louis said suggestively._

_'shut up,' harry muttered, shoving louis's arm lightly. louis laughed._

_'harry, please.'_

_'we've already booked the appointment and we're here,' harry said halfheartedly._

_'and we can just leave, simple as that,' louis pointed out._

_harry gave him a begrudging look, but took the hand louis offered and let himself be pulled up to his feet._

_'we're going to a place where we can get something_ efficient  _done,' louis announced._

_'and where will that be?' harry said, knowing louis's ideas of 'efficiency' weren't exactly the most productive._

_'the ice cream stand, of course, harold. don't be ridiculous.'_

_harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the beam that was spreading across his face, showing off his dimples. he loved ice cream, almost as much as he loved louis, which was quite a lot._

_'which flavour are you getting?' he enthusiastically asked once they arrived at the truck, straining their necks to peer over the long line of people._

_'there are too many flavours,' louis said with almost just as much enthusiasm. 'maybe i'll mix them all together.'_

_'disgusting,' harry commented._

_'maybe i'll have coconut,' louis mused, 'your hair smells of coconut.'_

_'even more disgusting,' harry said. 'are you saying you want to eat my hair?'_

_louis wriggled his brows. 'no, but i'd like to eat another part of you once we get home.' he shot an unsubtle look to harry's behind before harry smacked his hand._

_'louis,' he hissed. 'there are_ children _here.'_

_'yeah, and they sell ice cream here too! harold, you're stating the obvious.'_

'louis,'  _harry stressed. 'they're children. they're innocent.'_

_'then it's about time they be scarred,' murmured louis, before wrapping his arms around harry's waist._

_harry weakly offered a smile to the elderly woman behind them whose face was morphed into an expression of disapproval. the boy clutching her hand, who harry assumed to be her grandson, regarded him with interest. harry sheepishly shrugged at him._

_the next words out of louis's mouth were not the ones harry was expecting._

_'sunshine, do you think we'll have children someday?'_

_'um,' harry said, his heart suddenly beating at a pace which he was sure wasn't normal._

_louis waited with an unconcerned attitude._

_'i—' he hesitated briefly, not sure if louis wanted children. but then he thought about all those times louis had gazed delightedly at couples with children, and decided to go for it. 'yeah, i want,' he said lamely._

_'i do too,' louis stated, 'if you haven't figured that out already.'_

_and then harry buried his face into louis's shoulder, feeling idiotic being hit by the wave of emotion he was unprepared for._

_'we're going to have children someday,' harry repeated to himself, and his face had gathered with moisture, though he wasn't sure if it was his tears or the humidity of the day._

_'i wish i could get pregnant,' harry mumbled vacuously. 'i don't want anyone else to be pregnant for us. lou, i want to be pregnant with your babies!'_

_the last line was practically hollered, and louis shrugged at the stares of bystanders, his bright ocean-blue eyes dancing with silent laughter._

_'you can't,' said a voice from behind, and harry lifted his head to find his gaze met by the unblinking boy he had seen earlier._

_'you're a boy,' he declared firmly. 'you can't get pregnant. you have no boobies, that's how i know you're a boy. but i don't understand why you're wearing a skirt or those flowers on your head.'_

_'samuel!' the woman reprimanded, clapping a hand over the boy's babbling mouth before glancing at harry apologetically. 'sorry.'_

_the boy named samuel stared at harry with wonder. 'why are you wearing_ girly  _clothes?' he questioned, not with disgust, but with merely what could be categorised as fascination._

_'well, you see,' louis said, smiling kindly down at samuel, 'some boys like to wear girl clothes, and some girls like to wear boy clothes.'_

_'like dressing up?' samuel said._

_'not exactly,' louis answered. 'it's just part of who they are. my harold likes to be, as you say,_ girly. _it makes him feel good and right. it makes him feel comfortable.'_

_'oh,' said samuel. 'maybe i'll try it sometime.'_

_louis chuckled at this and replied, 'maybe you'll like it.'_

_the woman looked at louis and said with a scolding tone, 'don't put ideas into his head.'_

_louis glanced at her reproachfully. 'don't put ideas in his head either, then. don't make him think it's wrong to cross-dress or be gay.'_

_the lady sputtered slightly. 'i'm not—i'm just saying, i mean—'_

_'lou,' harry said, distracting louis from his slight dispute with the woman._

_'yes, sunshine?'_

_'um, ice cream.'_

_'oh,' louis said. 'yes, i'd like to take the coconut, but make sure you make it taste like the coconut scent of my boyfriend's hair.'_

_'LOUIS!'_

_'sorry, love,' louis smirked with out a single trace of regret. he turned to the man behind the ice cream stand. 'if your silly little brains aren't qualified to make that happen, then i'll just have a combination of all the flavours.'_

_'i don't know him,' harry said, embarrassed. 'uh, i'll have cotton candy, please.'_

_the man nodded, shooting a slightly terrified and bewildered look at louis, who grinned at him innocently._

_harry shoved louis._

_'don't be rude now, babe,' louis scolded._

_'you're embarrassing me,' harry said softly, rummaging through his pink purse for the money._

_'well, i would apologise, but i don't want you to call me a liar again,' louis sassed._

_harry groaned, but the show of his dimples betrayed his words: 'lou, can you act just — slightly normal in public?'_

_'you wish, sunshine.'_

_the ice cream was handed to them. 'that will be five pounds.'_

_harry shoved the money towards the man whilst louis scooped up a little bit of his ice cream with his spoon and shoved it into his mouth._

_'mmm, not bad,' he commented. 'doesn't taste like my boyfriend's hair, though.'_

_'if it did, it would be disturbing,' said harry. he thanked the man and tugged louis away._

_-_

_it was a gay restaurant. what the homophobic woman was doing there, louis and harry had no idea._

_clearly, she had been wanting to stir up some trouble, for as soon as she stepped in the door, she had been prowling past the tables, sneering 'faggots' at the homosexual couples sitting across a candlelit table._

_by the time the woman had gotten to harry's and louis's booth, harry's eyes were brimming with tears._

_'a pity you're a faggot,' she murmured, eyeing louis. 'we would be so good together.' the woman winked at him, slapping a ripped piece of paper down on their table before slinking away._

_louis huffed and flicked the paper off the table, not even glancing at it._

_harry's fists clenched, his eyes filled with anger, a tear threatening to slip down. it was the first time louis had seen him like this, and he was a little alarmed._

_'honey, don't cry,' he murmured, sliding next to harry and instinctively wrapping his arms around him. 'it's alright, some people are just too ignorant; she isn't worth your time.'_

_'it's not that, lou,' whispered harry. 'i know her. she was in high school with me. she was my closest friend. eleanor. we'd do everything together; we'd shop at the mall, we'd go see the latest movies, we'd have sleepovers and paint each other's nails, we'd talk on the phone for hours and gossip about others in our grade. i didn't know back then who i was; i just knew that i liked doing feminine things that i shouldn't be doing. apparently, eleanor didn't know me as well as it seemed like she did, either. she asked me out, and i couldn't say no, because i thought about how pretty she was and how we've worked out as best friends for so many years. and it just felt so wrong, lou. to me. not to her, because a few months later—'  a tear rolled down his cheek._

_'want to go elsewhere, sweetheart?' louis asked. 'come on, food's not ready 'til ten past. we've got a few minutes. let's go outside and get some fresh air, yeah? in our place, maybe.'_

_'yeah, want to go to our place.'_

_louis tugged harry up, keeping a steady grip on his arm. 'just breathe, baby.'_

_they walked in silence until they reached the clearing where they had had sex in front of paulo a fortnight ago._

_'so, you wanna tell me what happened, sweetheart?'_

_harry choked, meeting louis's concerned blue eyes._

_'okay, yeah. um, she_ —  _she kind of, you know. did things to me.'_

 _'harry? you're not saying — she_ raped  _you?!'_

_'that's how i knew i was gay. and so i tried to tell her,' harry sniffled. 'she slapped me and continued doing, you know. and after it was over, she called me names and i lost my best friend. she bullied me at school and other stuff.'_

_'oh my god, baby,' louis whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. 'no, sunshine, you didn't deserve that at all.' and seriously, louis was wondering how this could happen to such a sweet soul. 'god, you're so beautiful, darling, just please don't listen to her.'_

_harry nodded. 'i basically forgot about her because i met liam and niall and zayn, and they all helped me, you know, become who i am. but today it just brought all those memories back, and i couldn't_ — _'_

_'i understand, love. i will fucking kill that bitch, christ, let me find her and teach her a listen.'_

_harry laughed a little. 'haven't i taught you not to fight violence with more violence?'_

_'you're just such an angel, hazza. not everyone's like that. i mean, she completely deserves more than just a bloody good punch.'_

_'thanks, lou,' he said. 'you always make me feel better.'_

_'i'm glad i'm somewhat helpful,' said louis, drawing harry in for a kiss. 'and we should go back now, it'll be okay, if she's not gone, i'll just cause some trouble and get her to fuck off.'_

_'no, no more trouble,' mumbled harry into louis's lips._

_'YES more trouble! i wanna hear you chant! TROUBLE TROUBLE!' responded louis eagerly._

_harry rolled his eyes. 'you're ridiculous.'_

_'i'm ridiculouis,' said louis._

_'and you say i'm the one with the bad puns.'_

_'but you love me, harold.'_

_'yes, obviously.'_

_'and i love you.'_

_louis nuzzled his nose into harry's, bringing a giggle to harry's lips, before they stood up and made their way back, a spring in harry's step this time._

-

the engagement became official when louis went ring shopping with liam and niall. niall had tried to smuggle one of the rings out of the store because it was simply so gorgeous, and louis had abandoned him, pretending he didn't know niall. liam and louis settled on buying a heart-shaped silver diamond ring.

'okay, payno, now we have to plan my proposal speech,' said louis once the three of them had sat themselves around liam's maple coffee table.

liam scoffed. 'mate, you're planning that by yourself. i can't help you with everything, and i'm not going to help you write your speech.'

'fine,' huffed louis. 'be like that, you little bitch.'

'now, don't be ungrateful; i already took time out of my day helping you shop for the perfect ring.'

'i think it was a great use of time!' sang niall.

'that's because you do nothing all day,' said louis.

'hey, don't make me turn against you, lou-lou.'

'shut up,' growled louis, 'and don't call me that.'

niall laughed, and louis rolled his eyes.

'remind me again why zayn isn't here so we can complain about niall together,' grumbled louis.

'now, let's get it together, boys. louis, if you're going to propose in a week, you'd better start planning out your speech.'

'he'll kill you if you don't,' said niall gleefully.

'no he won't, he's too much of a softie,' louis hissed back.

'stop talking about me, i can hear you two clearly,' said liam.

'okay, whatever, liam. now, it's time to plan my speech!' louis clapped his hands. 'how should i start? niall, you write.' he fished out a broken pencil from his pocket and handed it to niall.

'whatever you want, lou-lou!' complied niall happily.

'okay, me and liam are going to plan the speech. so, i was thinking we should start off with...'

-

'harry. the first time i met you, i just knew you were special. and you've never failed to make me smile every day. even when mum died, i felt better around you. you were so strong for me and you took care of me, and i'm so grateful. i feel like i'm floating on a cloud when i'm with you, you know? i can't explain how happy you make me. it's a feeling that's better than words. and baby, you're bloody gorgeous. i love how you don't care about what other people think. i love your little skirts and florals. and you don't need makeup to look pretty, but i like the makeup because it's part of who you are. and god, not only are you gorgeous on the outside, but you have the kindest soul. you're so sweet to everyone; you know exactly how to cheer me up; you're so genuine, and hardly anyone can be like that. not to mention, you're so fucking weird and i love it. and i'm weird too, obviously. you know, we're like two gay weirdos against the world. you're always so bubbly and bright and you have a personality that lights up like the sun. and that's why i call you sunshine. you shine on the inside and on the outside. every time you smile, i feel like i'm in heaven. and i know i suck at giving explanations, but hopefully this speech will suffice. you're so adorable and i just can't concentrate when i'm around you. everything about you is just perfect, and i'm never sick of you. you're the one i feel like i can tell anything to; i have no reason not to trust you. nothing can come between us; i'll always want you. i want to grow old with you and i want to have a bunch of sunshine babies with you. so, will you marry me?'

-

'i can't believe we're getting married,' harry said now, his voice in awe as louis slid the diamond ring onto his left ring finger, still kneeling on the living room carpet.

'i know,' louis said, his voice laced with so much affection it scared harry a little.

'i just wanna tell this to everyone!' harry said suddenly, scrambling to his feet to get to his cell phone.

he rang liam, who had clearly known about the proposal because he picked up on the first ring.

'HELLO HAZ YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED — wait, you said yes, right?'

harry giggled. 'how could i say no?! i'm going to be HARRY STYLES-TOMLINSON OH MY GOD IT'S PERFECT LIAM LOUIS IS GOING TO BE MY HUSBAND THIS IS MY HUSBAND LOUIS! SAY HELLO, LOUIS!'

'hello payno, what have i done, i'll have to deal with this for the rest of my life,' louis complained  into the phone.

'told you he'd get all hyped, mate,' said liam, and louis could hear his grin.

'OKAY, GOTTA GO LIAM, THANKS, BYE, LOVE YOU LEE-LEE, I HAVE TO CALL NIALL AND ZAYN OH MY GOD WAIT ZAYN SHIT I HAVE TO BE CHILL WITH ZAYN OTHERWISE HE'LL HATE ME FOR ETERNITY BYE-BYE LIAM!'

'bye haz, bye tommo,' chuckled liam.

louis's 'bye mate' was cut off as harry started dialing niall's number. the phone barely even rang before niall picked up.

'HELLO IS MY BABY HAZ ENGAGED?'

'I'M GOING TO BE MR. HARRY STYLES-TOMLINSON NIALL IT SOUNDS SO GOOD AND OH MY GOD LOUIS IS GONNA BE MY FUCKING HUSBAND!'

niall had almost as much enthusiasm as harry, and he was yelling as if they were across a football field, even though the phone was right next to him.

'CONGRATS BABE I KNEW YOU'D GET MARRIED SOMEDAY AND I'D BE SINGLE FOREVER! YAY!' it was said with no malice or jealousy; niall was fine being single.

'THANKS NIALL! SAY HI TO MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND BUT RIGHT NOW FIANCÉ OH MY GOD!'

'ugh, hi nialler, i really don't wanna deal with you right now, you two are both so goddamn annoying with the yelling, my ears are bleeding.'

'HI LOU!' chirped niall. 'THANK YOU FOR PROPOSING TO HAZ, NOW I'M SO HAPPY AND WAIT I MIGHT CRY I'M ABOUT TO GIVE MY CHILD AWAY!'

'GO AWAY NIALL,' bellowed louis, 'LET ME GET SOME REST I AM TIRED FOR FUCK'S SAKE NIALL!'

'HAHAHAHAHAHA,' said niall. 'HAVE FUN FUCKING HARRY'S BRAINS OUT! I KNEW HE'D GET SO ECSTATIC HE'D BE BOUNCING ON YOUR DICK SOON ENOUGH!'

'OKAY, BYE NIALL!' yelled harry, who was turning red.

'GIMME MORE DETAILS ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE LATER, LOU!' shouted niall before harry hung up on him.

'crazy, that one,' said louis, shaking his head.

'YEP! and now,' said harry, trying to calm himself down, 'zayn. okay louis, keep your calm.'

'baby bitch, have you seen me lose my chill tonight? it's you who's been screaming over your phone even though it's completely unnecessary.'

harry just smiled brightly and called zayn.

'HELLO MATE!' yelled louis once zayn had picked up on the third ring.

'knew you were going to do that,' said harry.

'what do you want?' grumbled zayn. 'leave me alone, for fuck's sake, it's like time for my beauty sleep.'

'ZAYN YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT ME AND HARRY ARE GETTING MARRIED — AND WOW THAT RHYMES!'

'actually, it's harry and i,' said harry, trying to correct louis's grammar. 'and it technically doesn't rhyme; married has a d at the end.'

louis rolled his eyes at him.

'oh, so he said yes. that's cool, man. but really, if you don't leave me alone i will fucking kill you tomorrow.'

'FINE, BE LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SUCH A DICK, GO SUCK PAULO'S ASS,' said louis. 'WHAT A GREAT WAY OF SAYING CONGRATULATIONS, MATE. NIGHT, IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LATE YOU STUPID DRAMA QUEEN. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO HAVE A ROUGH FUCK SESSION WITH MY HAROLD.'

'oh my god, lou, stop it, you don't have to, like, broadcast our sex life everywhere.'

'well, it's an essential part of our lives, so why shouldn't i?' shot back louis as he hung up the phone.

harry shook his head at him, but he kept beaming. 'god, louis, i love you so much. we're going to get married.'

louis, seeing that harry's eyes were glittering with tears, swiped at him.

'stop that, you. don't make me cry. i'm going to break off the engagement if you do.'

harry gave a watery laugh. 'you won't.'

'i love you,' responded louis, smiling and launching forward to kiss harry.

'i love you,' repeated harry, giggling and grinding his hips against louis's.

'fuck,' cursed louis.

'fuck me,' said harry, unbuckling louis's trousers.

'fuck,' said louis again, pushing his hips forward.

'finger me,' commanded harry, pulling down his skinny jeans.

'demanding much,' remarked louis. 'and haz, you're lucky i carry lube around almost anywhere.' he fished a candy wrapper out of his pocket before pulling out a lube packet.

ripping it open, he slathered lube onto his fingers, silencing harry's impatient whines by pushing a finger up his arse.

'more,' said harry between gritted teeth.

louis drove another finger in, and harry moaned.

'can't wait,' muttered harry, pulling louis's fingers out of him. he lined himself up with louis's cock.

louis let out a surprised puff of breath as harry slammed himself down, his hands on louis's shoulders for support.

'fuck, babe, you're so tight. you okay?'

harry nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. he bounced a little on louis, who gripped him by his hips. he breathing was quick and he rolled himself forward.

'close,' whimpered harry.

'already? we've barely started. god, sunshine, you're really something,' gasped louis, throwing his head back as harry gyrated his hips more.

harry's body was so heated and sweaty that he almost felt cold; he let out a shiver as he rocked back and forth, clinging onto louis.

when louis leaned up to kiss him, tender yet amorous, harry  felt a huge wave of heat and satisfaction and just  _love_ spread through his body. he buried his face into the side of louis's sweaty yet comforting neck, his lips producing small noises as he came.

'gorgeous,' he heard louis murmur before he released his load into harry and laying down on the floor.

it took a few moments for harry to catch his breath before lifting himself off louis.

'i love you,' said harry, admiring the ring on his finger. 'can't believe we're getting married.'

'me neither,' confessed louis. 'can't believe i'm marrying someone as beautiful as you.'

harry beamed, his eyes starting to water again.

'baby, don't cry,' soothed louis, propping himself up on his elbows, which made a tear fall down harry's cheek.

'sorry,' said harry, leaning down to kiss louis, their lips molding together.

's'alright, i'm marrying you,' said louis, his arms holding harry by the curve of his waist.

'yeah. marrying,' harry breathed.

**woof. hehe. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH ijcfjdncjcjjck ohkay im working on the fifth chapter there wasn't supposed. to be one but. cjdkkfkgkkwfjej fiji ozAHAHAHA idk bitches follow me on insta pleassseee it's lewis.fucks.hairy :)))))) abd tumblr it's cool-crying-cheesy-chicken ansndndmndmd twitter it's ziallsbitch28 and youtube uh try to find it yourself i'm too lazy to give y'all the link it's called liliette f**

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIII IDK 
> 
> OKAY BUE I HOPE U LIKE GHE. EXT CHAPTEF BETTER


End file.
